In Traverse Town (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story)
This is how Riku and Cody awakes in the Third District and looks around) Riku: Are we in... Traverse Town? Cody: Yes. (He looks down at his jeans and feels the collar of his shirt. The back is emblazoned with a large symbol even Cody's Clothes) Riku: My clothes have changed. Cody: Mine are too. (They realizes they are alone) Riku: Sora! Where are you? Cody: Brother! Crash! Sci-Ryan! Where did you go? (He begins to walk) Riku: I remember we fell overboard after Ursula attacked...and then I think we opened a Keyhole. So...this must be one of the Sleeping Worlds. My Keyblade--it just sort of...popped into my hand when I needed it most. Cody: Even me. (They stares at their empty hand) Riku: Right. It's started. ??????: Wow! Where's your Portal? (Riku and Cody gasps, looking toward the direction of the sudden Voice. They sees a long haired boy sitting on an arch over the fountain in the corner of the square) ??????: It takes something special to jump between grounds without one. Riku: Who are you? ??????: My name is Joshua. Riku: What do you mean, "Portal"? Joshua: Are we just skipping past the part where you tell me your name? Riku (impatiently): Riku. Cody (impatiently): Cody Fairbrother. But, you can call me Cody. Joshua (chuckling): Hello there, Riku and Cody. Portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. Apparently, the world you and I are standing in right now-- well, there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half. Portals are what let folks like us cross between them. Riku: There can be two of a world? Joshua: The world is as many things as people need it to be. The concept that we all live in the same world--that's just in our heads. Surely you knew? I'll tell you what, Riku. I've got a little errand for you. Riku: Sorry. I don't trust you. Cody: We should leave now. Joshua: Aw, at least hear me out! I'm looking for a girl and a cat named Rhyme and Dora-Rinho. They're the key to the Portal. And on the other side, who knows who we'll find? Maybe even your friend... Sora and Ryan. Riku (surprised): You know Sora and Ryan? (Joshua laughs) Joshua: Now I have your attention. (He drops down to Riku and Cody's level) Joshua: But, unfortunately, I don't know where he is. If he's not in this version of the world, I can only assume he has to be in the other one. Simple logic. Riku: Okay, you wanna find Rhyme and Dora-Rinho? You got it. Let's go. (They walk into the Second District) Riku: Joshua, why don't they ever attack you? Joshua: "They" being Dream Eaters? They won't go after you unless you're a dreamer. Which is funny, because I've got plenty of dreams. Riku: But they're definitely attacking me... So...you think I'm a dreamer? Joshua: Every human being is a dreamer. I had a friend once who said he never dreamed of anything, but it turned out that his were the most powerful dreams of all. You sort of remind me of him. Why don't we give your dreams shape? In this world, they take form as Dream Eaters, which can become great allies. (Riku acquires a Dream Eater named "Komory Bat". It flaps its wings happily in front of them) ????: We gotchu now, Joshua! (A tough-looking boy in a tank top and skull hat with a Red Robot Cat runs along the pathway in front of the hotel. He stops in front of them and puts a foot on the railing, pointing at his chest) ????: Once I take you down, yo, me and Rhyme is goin' back were we belong! ???? 2: So does My friends and... Wang Dora. Joshua: Beat, El-Matadora. How many times do we have to go over this? You've been tricked--by that rogue in the black coat. Riku: What? Black coats? But that's... Joshua: I'm telling you you've made a friend of our enemy. Beat: Just can it, aight? Your inverse psychiatry ain't gonna work! Let's go, Dream Eaters! El-Matadora: I summon you! (He summons a Kooma Panda who happily walks over to Komory Bat) Beat: What? Man, not cool! El-Matadora: You got to be kidding me! (Joshua laughs. Dream Eaters appear and they fight them off) Beat (sighing angrily): You know what? Forget it. El-Matadora (sighing angrily): I think I just sit for a bit. (He and Beat sits on the railing in defeat) Beat: This is stale, yo. Joshua: Playing the tough guy 24/7? I'd be worn out too. Beat: I just...wanna protect the one person who matters. El-Matadora: And I want to see with my friends. Riku: I know the feeling. Cody: Me too. (Suddenly, Riku and Cody is overcome by a mysterious sleepiness) Riku: Why am I suddenly...so sleepy? Cody: Is it bedtime... now? (Flashback) Yen Sid: Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light- a gift, many believed. From an unseen power known as "Kingdom Hearts." You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the "X-blade." The "Digi-blade" and the "Blade of Power." So that none could even pay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the world was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted "Keyblades" "Sword" and "Digimon's Power" in the image of the original X-blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power, and water a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the "Keyblade, Warriors and Digimon's War." But though the war extinguished all light from the world, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World's was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the Real X-Blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it one of Darkness and one of light, shattered into Twenty Pieces for the X-Blade seven light; thirteen of Darkness. For the Digi-blade thirteen light; twenty seven of Darkness. As for the Blade of Power eighteen light; thirty two darkness. And as for the source of all light- the one true Kingdom Hearts- it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Sword, Keyblade, Digimon Mystic, Warrior and Guardian- a weapon and power designed to conquer the light- to defend the light instead. These were the first Heroes of the Keyblade, Warriors and Digimon's. (Flashback has ended) (Riku and Cody wakes up in the Second District) Riku: What happened? Did we fall asleep? (They stands up and walks around) Cody: Where are Joshua, El-Matadora and Beat? ?????: Hey, do you mind? (Riku and Cody turns and sees a girl with a brown cat running away from some Dream Eaters. They chases them to the First District, finding them surrounding her at a closed-off door. They summons their Keyblade) Riku: Stay back. (Riku and Cody takes out all the Dream Eaters and faces the girl with pink hair. She holds a cute cat doll in her hands) ?????: Seriously, thanks. I'm Shiki, how 'bout you? Riku: Riku. Cody: Cody. And who's that cat? Shiki: That's Dora-Nichov. Thanks, Riku and Cody. Riku: Sure. (Riku and Cody starts to leave) Shiki: Hey! That's it? You chat up a girl and then just say, "Sure," and walk off? (They stops and turns back to them) Cody Riku: Our bad at this. Sorry. Look, it's not safe here. You should go home. Shiki: If it's dangerous, how can you just leave me here? Aren't you my knight in shining armor? (She plays with her doll while talking and winks at him) Shiki: Well? Riku: Kn-knight? You've got the wrong idea. Cody: Yeah, I'm not your type. Shiki: Omigosh, I was so just kidding. You get out much? (Riku crosses his arms, unable to form words) Shiki: You remind me of this guy I know. Well, good thing we met. Riku: Yeah, great. (They walk to the Fifth District.) Shiki: Over there! (She and Dora-Nichov ran off) Riku: Hey! We should stick together! (Shiki cries out in alarm) Cody: Oh boy. Riku: Perfect. Riku: You can't expect me to-- (He sees a lone cloaked figure, Shiki's doll and Dora-Nichov Scarf at his feet) Cody: Dora-Nichov! No... Riku: Shiki! No way... (The figure steps on the doll and kicks it away) ????????: How did you get here? Riku: Who are you? (The doll hits Riku in the chest) ????????: By choice or chance? You cannot control what you're not aware of. (The figure begins to walk down the stairs towards Riku and Cody, who backs away slowly. (Riku and Cody reaches the edge of the fountain and stops) Riku: What do you mean? Beat: Riku, don'chu listen to that punk! El-Matadora: Even you, Cody! (They saw El-Matadora, Beat with Shiki and Dora-Nichov Beat: Shiki and Dora-Nichov's gonna be fine! She told me whassup. Hoodie here set this whole thing up, yo. He promised to send Shiki and Dora-Nichov back to our world, and you was the cost of travel. (He looks over to the cloaked man) El-Matadora: He's right! Beat: Yo, this is seriously one half-baked excuse for a mission. Betchu ain't even a Reaper. (The figure takes off his hood, revealing yellow eyes and long silver hair) Riku: All right. Who are you? ( the young man raises his arms and summons a Hockomonkey Dream Eater, which flies inside the garden building. The young man escapes through a corridor of darkness) Riku: Wait! Shiki: I'm really sorry, Riku. Cody. (Riku tosses the doll back to her and Cody tosses the scarf to Dora-Nichov) Riku: It's all right. Beat, watch her. Cody: You too, El-Matadora. Beat: I gots this, yo! El-Matadora: Okay! (Riku enters the building and defeats the Hockomonkey. He joins the others outside, where they see images of Sora, Dora Kid, Dora-Rinho, Rhyme, Dora Med, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Dorapin, Want Dora) Shiki: Hey, what is this? (Riku walks up to Sora and Cody walk up to Ruan) Riku: What are we...seeing? (He moves his hand into the image) Beat: This is so messed up, man! (Beat kneels down to Rhyme's level) Beat: She's right here in front of me and...I can't reach her! El-Matadora: (He tries to grab Rhyme, but his hand goes right through the Mirage and El-Matadora tried to yell at Wang Dora on top of the Roof, but he didn't Listen) Riku: If your hearts are connected, you'll reach them. Beat: Rhyme... El-Matadora: Wang Dora... Shiki: Neku... Cody: Ryan... Sci-Ryan... Crash... Riku: Sora... Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts